Crisp flavour
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: The boys and Kayo vote on their favorite crisp flavor in the factory. However everything doesn't go to plan after the 2 youngest realizing this could split their family in half.
1. Voting

The boys were at the St Diego fritters factory in New Zealand which wasn't far away from the island with grandma. They had recently just had a rescue at the factory where an explosion had happen moving people out of the burning building and had been invited back as a thank you to check out the new renovated factory.

Gordon pointed to a brightly colored poster on the wall, "Hey Alan, check this out there doing a competition to see what chip flavor the public think is the best and will be featured as a new flavor,"

Alan immediately turned his head closing his conversation with his grandmother, "Ooh and the red chip is bacon and the blue chip is rhubarb," he enthusiastically stepped two feet next to his brother away from grandma.

"Ew," Gordon mumbled under his breath knowing he will get in trouble if he speaks beforehand.

Gordon was typically the one who spoke without thinking. The boy was a thrill-seeker at times and that's what his family loved about him. He could make them laugh to sleep.

Grandma handed one of the red chips to him, "Try one for yourself, before you start saying things you don't even know." Gordon kidnapped the chip out of her hand before apologising back for snatching.

Gordon licked his lips, "Mm quite nice actually," he traced with his mouth full nearly spitting the crumbs out.

Grandma put her finger against her lips, "Finish your chip in your mouth before you speak Gordon!" Grandma shouted standing with her hands on her hips, "Thought I taught you better,"

Virgil and Scott had wandered over to a bench leaving their younger brothers to vote. Scott sighed pulling out his phone getting a message from Kayo, "I miss Kayo, it is defiantly different without her here,"

Virgil wrapped his arms around his brothers pulling him in, "Kayo wasn't needed on the mission, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here right now so think about your accomplishment for now," he set a kiss on his oldest brothers head before grandma spotted them.

After trying the blue chip which Alan didn't like he placed the red chip on his tongue, "Mm I like the red chips, I'll think I'll vote for them." Alan ticked the red box on the voting sheet he gazed around making sure their was no one around them.

Alan frowned to himself as he busied himself about this task. Dangerous? Could this really be dangerous if he voted for the opposite colored chip could it start a riot in the family or even the country.

Gordon joined Alan at the voting station, "I'll think I vote blue, red are flavorless." Alan nodded as Gordon ticked the blue box and both posted their voting sheet in the correct colour boxes.

"No there not Gordon!" Alan flicked the pen at Gordon after his disagreeing with him. Grandma pulled both of them apart putting them both either side of them giving them a stern talking too.

"You two stop arguing and get on with your voting. Scott, Virgil vote as you two are being suspiciously quiet and we can get on with it, we've been here too long now." Both Alan and Gordon blushed in embarrassment knowing that if they don't behave they will be put on cleaning duty tonight.

The two oldest stood up from the bench and joined their younger brothers and Scott voted for blue as it was his favorite colour and Virgil voted for red.

"If we hadn't voted we would be as crisp as a chip right now," Scott laughed at Virgil's joke blinking in agreement.

Honestly, there was nothing that interested the two oldest. They had their snacks removed from them by security when coming in so they couldn't stuff their faces without getting caught and Scott's companionship wasn't with him so he had to make his own fun. As much as the older ones was keen on letting the younger ones making decisions and deal with their own consequences.

"You might not want to pace yourself Al. You'll make yourself sick, grandma, I and your brothers aren't cleaning up after you." Scott would not rather deal with sick in his Thunderbird. Alan took one last chomp on his now favorite chip before he made a 'vomit' sound both Virgil and Scott grunted under their breath preparing themselves for the nausea fall. Scott rolled his eyes, "Fantastic, were just about to enter TB1,"

Once they had finished taste testing and grandma was getting fed up of being ignored by her grandsons, they all headed back to the TB1. Everyone took their designated seats without argument except Alan who decided to sit furthest away from everyone.

"I think i'm going to place myself away from everyone else." Alan then made another vomit noise, which made Scott squint efficaciously.

"If you going to throw up a least do it in your en-suite so I don't have to flush my Thunderbirds waste pipe out again,"

Gordon gave a effectively laugh, "I'll add that to my list of pranks. Good one little brother." Gordon noted on his hologram high fiving his sick brother. Scott slapped his palm on his face in disbelief while Virgil was glad it wasn't his bird and grandma was ruling out punishment for the two of them.

Scott motioned his brothers out of his bird, stopping at Alan, "You better not have thrown up in the back of the seat Alan or you will be on flush duty next time,"

Alan placed his arms on his brothers shoulder, "I didn't bro, your safe and sound." Alan walked out in a happy mood as he left a surprise for his mother hen brother.

Scott took one look round his bird there was nothing visible, he went to step out but then smelt an unusual mould smell. He opened the cargo hold and found some mouldy celery crunches, he let out a sigh of relief, gladly it wasn't his brothers vomit.


	2. Tour

It was 10 am on the island the next day. Alan was led in his bed when he heard his alarm clock go, so he decided to go into the lounge to see if anyone else was awake. But he walked past all his brothers bedroom where all the doors were closed and stopped at Kayos bedroom where the door was open.

Alan lent on the door frame gazing down at Kayo's hoodies noticing her new style. "Nice hoodie Kayo, haven't see you change your t-shirt in years,"

Kayo finished tying up her hair and walked towards Alan, "Uh, thanks, it's only camouflage I've got a yoga class this afternoon so I have to stand out somehow without blowing my cover." She gave a mischievous smile, "Bye bro." Kayo slammed the door in Alan's face.

Alan then strolled into the lounge with Virgil passing him the post that Lady Penelope had delivered. Their post was redirected to the manor as they couldn't give away the location of the island.

Alan started opening his post.

"Has everyone got post?" Virgil queried as he began opening his.

"Yeah, except Kayo though," Grandma sighed.

They all had the same post, it read, 'You are invited to a private VIP exclusive tour of the Fritters factory in San Diego.' It came in a gold envelope with the signature of the inventors of the fritters factory.

"Are we suppose to dress up, for this?" Gordon asked.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, "No, but your not wearing that Hawaiian t-shirt your draw attention to use too much and Grandma you cant be wanting to wear a onesie as it's going to be hot," Virgil said trying to make a point.

"Concentrate on what you want to wear and we will do ours young man!" Grandma said and Virgil slouched away.

"What happened to him?" Kayo asked smiling at Virgil who whipped past her then headed towards the piano where everyone was stood around.

"He just got told off by Grandma, for making fun of what she is wearing for the factory tour," Scott said.

"What factory tour?" Scott showed Kayo the tickets.

Kayo slammed the tickets onto the top of the piano. "Great, something else I didn't get invited to," she rolled her eyes and nodded away.

Scott grabbed her by the hip which sent her into a spin, "You can take my place if you want, I'm pretty busy tomorrow,"

Kayo let go of Scott's hand. "Nah, I'm good, I've got to a yoga class in a minute to go to."

"You know it's tomorrow right not today,"

"I might pop down depending on how busy it is here, I'm going now away." Kayo went down to the cockpit and got her black Audi 88 and drove it to the studio which was only about a half an hour drive.

She arrived back 3 hours later and went into the shower then straight to bed.

The next day the boys were getting ready to go and got into TB2, about 30 minutes later they arrived in the Fritters factory. The factory was painted orange with a gigantic sign on the front and it had solar panels behind it to stop the sun reflecting onto it.

They were called in to start the tour. "Can I have all your tickets please?"

The guy stood their counting them then looked back at the boys turning his head, "There's only 4,"

Alan checked his pockets again, "Oh sorry sir, I must of lost mine,"

"It doesn't matter, your a VIP," the man said sarcastically.

Scott swapped places with his brother to be next to Alan, "Your lucky you got in, next time I'll make you go with Kayo to her yoga class." Virgil smirked. Alan felt a lump in his throat knowing that she would always welcome any of her brothers along.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, I'll be your tour guide for the next hour then we will go the gift shop,"

"Ooh do we get too try them," Alan said.

"Maybe depending on if there are any left, as we create over a 1000 a hour you know, and they go pretty quickly," Oliver said.

They all walked down a long corridor which led them to a detached room. There was a massive mixing bowl mixing up all the fillings for the fritters in the middle of the room.

"So the first room to is the mixing room, where we mix all the flavours to make the fritters, so for example here we have a rhubarb flavour," Everyone gathered round the bowl looking into it see the vibrant blue colour all smooth and airy mixture.

"That's the one that I voted for," Scott said confidently.

"And me too," Alan chirped up.

"Well it's your lucky day, you can try the rhubarb mix if you want," Oliver said handing a sample to Scott and walking on.

"What ingredients do you use for the fritters?" Virgil asked getting a scent of the heavy flour in the air.

"Potatoes, plain flour and obsessively the flavoring, the rest is a secret,"

"The next room is the packaging station,"

Glancing around Scott saw that Alan was eyeing the robot arms that were synchronously moving, packing the products on a conveyor belt. Alan had an interest for technology these days since his father built a new robot he seemed to have taken an interest himself. They got very close to a robot arm, Scott still kept an eye on brother but he got distracted when Virgil tugged him over to his side chatting to him about the rescue.

"What happens if I touch it?" Alan poked a robot arm hesitant.

"Your make it go out of sink, or if your lucky nothing."

Suddenly it went pitch black in the room. Grandma turned her camera light on and shined it at Alan furiously, he froze on his feet while grandma grabbed him by his side. "What did you do?"

Alan flinched scratching his head, "Uh nothing."

Oliver and a few of colleagues went to the electric box and then the lights came back on and everything started working again.


	3. Fans

After they finished the tour of the fritter factory they went to the gift shop. But they stopped at a large glass window where outside hundreds of people were crowded wearing coats just by the entrance of the factory.

"What's all the screaming?" John asked curiously putting his hands over his ears. Not being a big fan of loud noises wasn't helping.

Virgil made a sun shade with his hands putting his temple against the glass, "There are lots of people outside cheering and the banner says for the opening of the fritters factory." Virgil replied facing back to his family.

"Wait are we cutting the ribbon for the grand opening?" Alan queried to one of the staff members.

Oliver gathered the rest of the selected staff in, "Now that you offered yes." The staff member looked at Alan's blank expression maybe they should of answered no instead.

The boys and Grandma stepped out the door and saw Kayo stood in the crowd waving too them she was two rows from the front so she could easily escape if needed.

Alan gazed round the crowd and spotted the one girl that stood out among the rest, "Look there's Kayo." Alan waved back and his brothers with grandma joined in.

Kayo dipped under the tape, but got stopped a security guard everyone gasped when the guard brought out the handcuffs. After a couple minutes later they saw the guard put away the handcuffs everyone gave a breath of relief. Kayo carried on her walk biting her lip and joined the boys and Scott went to step forward to cut the ribbon but Grandma stopped him and pushed Alan to go forward instead.

Alan turned back to face his grandmother, "Why me?"

Grandma placed a soft hand on Alan's shoulder, "You offered in the first place." Alan nodded at her taking a deep breath bracing himself for a once in a lifetime moment.

Alan's older brothers had to make sure he was picture ready while Kayo and grandma stood there laughing. "Hey, okay don't overdo it." Alan took one look at himself in the mirror his hair had been styled like Scott's, Virgil had used some of his makeup on Alan's face making it shiny while John and Gordon gave him some words of wisdom.

Alan took the scissors from Oliver and walked further forward onto the red carpet he took in the moment he had all the attention on him for once. Thousands of flashes and faces staring at him, he now saw why John doesn't like crowds. However, he did feel bad for Scott since he was the reason why they were here but Scott did have all the attention on him most of the time.

Kayo sat down on a stool, "Shame we don't have fans for INR." Kayo whispered to Scott who was stood behind her.

Scott rested his chin on her forehead, "I aspect we do somewhere in the world." They both looked up when thought they heard someone mention International rescue in the crowd then to grandma who had her camera out.

John and Virgil were sat on the other side of the stools as they both watched their youngest brother become famous, "Dang! A hair is out of place." Virgil growled as he went to stand up but John pulled him back.

John chuckled as his brother comment, "It's fine Virgil, it's at the back no one is going to know." Virgil looked at him and shrugged, "Even you have a out of place hair." John picked the pocket mirror out of his jacket and showed him pushing it back into it's place.

* * *

After the staff had interviews about the grand opening and they were told to go back into the factory. They were left by themselves to finish the tour by entering the gift shop. The gift shop was covered in shelves with expensive clothing and toys with the fritters logo on and multiple stationary items.

Grandma looked round the shop wondering into the clothing section, picking up multiple dresses and finding one that she liked the most with input from John and Virgil (the two fashionistas of the group). While Alan and Gordon purchased a few stationary objects which they could use for school.

Since they needed a pass to exit the factory, they had called for Oliver to come back, "Well it's the end of the tour, thank you for coming today, hope you get home safe,"

The boys, grandma and Kayo went back in TB2. At least this time Alan and Gordon didn't stuff their faces so Virgil was happy.

Virgil pulled his birds thrusts, "I enjoyed that," Virgil smiled to his co pilot and he agreed too.

"Yeah, we got a lot of free samples," Grandma said chomping on a rhubarb fritter in the back seat.

Virgil looked behind him, "Grandma please don't throw up in my bird." Grandma nodded with her mouth full.

In the back John was sat behind Alan who was scrolling through some pictures of him on the red carpet, "Alan what are you looking at?" John asked as he peered over Alan's shoulder from behind.

Alan flicked the hologram pictures to the dashboard hologram, "Just pictures of me on the red carpet,"

Scott started scrolling through the pics laughing at the faces his brother made, "You really hated the camera." He then scrolled to one that was unbearable, "You look like a chipmunk on this one bro." Alan frowned sinking into his chair when everyone started laughing including grandma.

The trip home was fun for the older one's but not for Alan since he now regrets showing them the pictures. In the middle of the ride home an argument started about which colour fritters taste the best but never got resolved since TB2 pilot couldn't concentrate when landing. When they finally got home they entered the lounge and Brains popped up on the hologram.

"Guys, we have a situation, it seems that we have 2 rescues."

"Both simple rescues?" Alan asked as brains swiped over the holographic information.

Everyone looked at the voice who was entering the lounge, "Simple enough for you boys too handle, and your stupid colour fritters." Kayo replied sarcastically who was already informed of the incoming rescue.

Virgil was still in the middle of an argument with Scott and he wasn't in the mood to pick a younger brother so he asked one simple question, "Gordon, what colour fritter did you vote for?"

Gordon gulped, "Red." He stared into his brothers brown eyes trying to figure out if this was a punishment. Hoping that Alan hadn't chose the same colour fritter as him otherwise there could be a massive debate.

Scott met Alan's eyes next to him, "Alan same question." He used a soft voice because Alan looked all shaken up.

"Blue." Scott raised an eyebrow at him while Gordon took a breath of relief. Who knows what would happen if they picked the same.

"I'll take Alan, Virgil take Gordon." Gordon and Alan both looked at each in confusion but followed their brothers commands. Kayo on the other hand was puzzled as the two youngest got up and left, before they left she gave them both some comforting words like 'It won't be like this forever.'

"Any idea why we are getting split up." Alan whispered to Gordon before they split up to their shoots. Gordon reply was a simple head shake.

The boys got into their vehicles with the younger ones following along in military form.

In TB2 it was awkward between Gordon and Virgil he didn't even say one word to his co-pilot, "Brains what is this mission for?"

Brains got up his own map through the hologram so both sides could see them, "Well Gordon a guy stuck in a underwater cave,"

"Okay, then Gordon will need TB4 and I'll use the mole pod to get to him from here," Virgil finally communicated to his co-pilot. He then pointed to the cave on the hologram. "Simple enough."

Alan sat quietly at the back of TB1 not wanting to say anything after the brothers had got split up.

He started reading a text message that was from Gordon saying 'Virgil is finally talking, how is Scott?' Alan didn't reply he just asked Scott the question himself, "Scott is everything okay with you and Virgil?"

Scott could hear his brothers concern in his voice, "Yeah why?" He tried not to let this argument affect his younger brothers.

Alan fiddled with his wrist com and lent back in his seat biting his lip, "It's just since the voting for the chip flavour thing you guys just seem to choose sides now and not work as brothers." He messaged Gordon back with the surprising reply he got back from his brother making it feel less agonising between them both.

Scott slowed down the speed of his bird, "Yeah I feel the same way Al, I'll speak to Virgil later about it, but for now let's focus on this mission." Scott had no choice but to sort this out between him and Virgil now it was growing an affect on his brothers.

"F.A.B. Scott," Alan answered.

"What do you have for us Brains?" Scott said as he patched brains in.

"Well Scott it's a cat up a tree and Alan can help you try to calm the person down, I know it's sounds stupid but like I said it's a simple mission,"

Scott pulled the brakes on his bird, "Okay, I'm arriving at the site now." He carefully put this bird to the ground without a scratch.

After the boys did their rescue missions they departed back to the island. Both missions being successful it deserved early night but Scott had something he has to do before catching Kayo and John up on the missions.

* * *

Scott stopped outside Virgil's bedroom. Virgil saw a shadow and looked behind him to where Scott was stood stood on the lip of his carpet.

"Hey," Scott spoke in a soft tone crossing his arms where Virgil didn't reply to him.

Scott entered Virgil's room he looked at him then away. "What do you want, I'm busy!" Virgil opened his book back up.

Scott removed the book from his brothers hand like a game placing it back on the side, "Alan and Gordon both think that we are not acting as brothers or a team anymore." Virgil looked up with a sad smile as soon as he heard his brothers name.

Virgil threw his head into the pillow dangling his arms on his headboard, "This doesn't have anything to do with the voting thing does it, it would be stupid if it was,"

Scott sat next to Virgil on the bed, "I think it does Virg." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me Virgil?" The brown eyes met his.

Scott heard footsteps from behind the door and then opened the door to see his Gordon and Alan eavesdropping, then called them into the room.

Alan sat on the end of the bed with Gordon straddling on a chair next to his oldest brother, "I know you two have been wondering what has happened between me and Virgil today, but I wanted to let you know that nothing had got between us even this voting thing." Virgil nodded at Scott's comment as he turned over to face the two youngest.

"Have you two had a argument and not made up?" Gordon asked as Alan cuddled into him.

Scott shook his head keeping direct eye contact with Alan, "No, its just that both of our ships were needed for different rescues and it was easier to ask what you voted for than we picked you and there would probably be arguments that's all." Scott ran a hand threw his flat hair, "Nothing serious." Both Gordon and Alan leaned in for a group hug with Virgil and Scott, while Kayo was watching from the footage from her room and John from space.

The end

**Thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
